ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Copy Copy
Copy Copy ''is the 3rd episode of the 2nd season. This is the 3rd Chapter of Dead Meat Previously.... ''"October 30th, 11:59:01 PM Speedy: why are we waiting for Halloween this late? Ren: it's me and Zon's tradition. Zon: yep. Speedy: that's kinda dumb, since this is you and Zon's first halloween together." .... "Regular: let's just go home. -_- Toon: Oh yah? Then let's go home, you'll lead the way. Regular: Yah. (looks everywhere) We're lost! Yoponot: Call Zon!" .... "Speedy: Zon, Is that another Vulpimancer I'm looking at? Zon: I think so. Oh wait! It's Regular! Regular: S'up Speedy: Where'd you come from? Regular: The Technology room. I left Toon 'cus it was boring there. Zon: We left Ren because we were bored." Plot Ren was still in the Jellyfish tank. Ren knew (from science class) that the jellyfish had no eyes, ears, mouth or brian, so the jellyfish wouldn't come towards Ren on purpose. But Ub was right. Ren would eventually get tired and drown. If he moved too much, he would change the water current and make the jellyfish come near him. So Ren tried his best to Transform, but couldn't. But he had to think of something or he would eventually drown. His Omnitrix was too wet to transform, so Ren had to think of a way to heat it up and transform. But wait. The jellyfish was heading towards him right now! Ren had only one thing to do. He dove to the bottom, and missed the jellyfish. He scrambed on the ground, looking for a rock to throw at the glass and break it. Ub didn't try to stop him because he knew that all the rocks were cemented together. When Ren found out, He look up and saw the Jellyfish's tentacles right over him! While losing breath, he swam to a corner, went up to the surface and breath again. Then he accidentaly scratched his skin over the metal. Man that hurt! But it gave Ren a great idea. Ren then stracthed his Omnitrix against the metal, and his Omnitrix was glowing and ready for use! :D. Unknown to Ren the friction of the metal heated up the Omnitrix, giving only enough energy and time to transform to an alien once. So Ren transformed into RenRobin and sharpened his beak to bust out the Aquarium tank. Water spilled everywhere and Flooded the Aqua Room. RenRobin: (climbs onto a floating Aqualad picture with his wet wings) I wonder where the jellyfish is? (sees the jellyfish wrapping it's stinging cells on Linda) RenRobin: Da fuq? Ub: (sees RenRobin) why you- (chases after him) RenRobin: Uh-oh! My wings won't fly! (hops on each picture of Aqualad) Ub: (falls) ggrrrr!!! (starts flying) RenRobin: Uh-oh! (dries his wings and flies off) You'll never get me! The Fire Temple Hawt: Speedy, I need to tell you something. Speedy: what? Hawt: Do you know Ub? Speedy: No. Hawt: He was Ren's first enemy, before you even knew Ren. Speedy: What about him? Hawt: I have been told that Ub has started the BiHumanae Project. Speedy: What is that? Hawt: It's Ub's new plan. Ren knows about it reading from the files in the Aqua Room. Speedy: What is it about? Hawt: Only Ren knows, reading it from the files. Speedy: Let's go to the Aqua Room and get Ub's files. Hawt: Let's go. Speedy: I'll take you there (grabs Hawt and races to the Aqua Room) The Aqua Room Speedy: Whoa. This whole place is flooded. And the files are drenched! Hawt: Didn't you say Ren was here? Speedy: ye- ......Something happened to Ren! Hawt: Maybe, Ub? Speedy: Oh it's Ub alright. Ren could be anywhere! Hawt: We should go and look everywhere. Speedy: You don't sound as worried as I do......(suspicious) Hawt: I'm not his girlfriend (chuckles) Speedy: Why you- (punches him really hard) Hawt: Ow! That was not very nessessary! Speedy: neither was you're comment. I'm gonna go look for Ren! (races to a door opens it, and goes inside) Hawt: She runs pretty fast. The Earth Temple Ancy: Cool! (drives over a ramp into the air) Whhoooooo!!!! Yoponot: (smiles and races all over the place) And I thought it was scary here! Ancy: It's not! (smiles) Yoponot: (gets a splinter) Ow! What is this? OOOOWWW!!!! Ancy: It's just a splinter! Yoponot: But it hurts! Ancy: Let me take it off (removes the splinter) Yoponot: Ow! Ancy: You know what? You should get some shoes. Yoponot: -_- Ancy: (trollface) Your lucky you have hands and feet, Yopo. Yoponot: You have wheels and can drive. Ancy: Still not as good as arms and legs. Yoponot: You can transport people Ancy: Still not as good as arms and legs. Yoponot: You can ram down enemies Ancy: Still not as good as arms and legs. Yoponot: RAAAAA!!! Ancy: Still not a- What? Yoponot: Double -_- Ancy: Double (trollface) Yoponot: -_- Ancy: successful troll! How long have we been here? Yoponot: forever. Ancy: Yopo? Yoponot: Yus? Ancy: where's the Exit? Yoponot: (looks around) Uh-Oh. (They both see a stampede of rhinos/cheetahs heading toward them) Ancy: Uh-Oh! We can fly! And they can run fast! (frowns) Yoponot: Just run! (they both start running) Through the Hallways Speedy: (running from an Evil Dr. Pepper) Dr. Pepper! I thought we were friends! Fake Dr. Pepper: What are you talking about!?! (spits soda at Speedy) Speedy: Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! *I can't believe I'm doing this, but....* Fake Dr. Pepper: (shots soda at Speedy) Speedy: here it goes...(swallow the water) Ew! Ew! E- MAXIMUM SUGAR RUSH!!!! (races arcross the hallway) Fake Dr. Pepper: gggrrr! she's too fast now! (stops and goes the other direction) Speedy: (spits out the soda, revealing she faked the sugar rush) It worked! Now where's Re- (hears a rumble) Speedy: What the? (sees a stampede of rhinos/cheetahs heading toward her) Uh-Oh! (runs) The Air Temple Zon: (floating in a light tornado) It's nicer in here then it was when i came to this house. Regular: trudat. tru...dat. Zon: (sees a flock a gaint hawks flying towards them) Regular Run! Regular: Okay! (runs) In the hallways RenRobin: Raaak! Won't this guy give me a break! Raak! Ub: You killed my assistant, so now I will kill you! RenRobin: you realize how many times you've told me that? (laughs) Ub: I'm not JOKING THIS TIME!!!!! RenRobin: suuuure. Ub: You must die! RenRobin: I know that. (RedRobin bumps into Speedy and detransforms) Ren and Speedy: who are you running from? I'm running fom Ub/Cheetah Rhino dudes. Ren: (runs through the other hallway) come on! Speedy: (grabs Ren by his shirt and runs off with him) Ren: Wait! Let me go! Speedy: (stops and drops him) You better have some awesome plan now. Ren: EVERYBODY STOP!!!! (Ub and the Cheetos "Rhino and Cheetahs" stopped) Ren: (clears his throat) I have a speech, but first let em check what time it is. (Touches the Omnitrix, slams it and transforms) Gladus! (Grabs Speedy and makes them both intangable and phases through the ground. Ub: I thought you were checking the time! Gladus: (comes back) Oh, it's 3:30 PM or somethin' (leaves) Ub: RRRAAA- (sees some weird alien pup) OOHH!!! A Rare Species!!! AlienPup: (growls, then runs) Ub: (chases after it on the cheetos) Gladus: Speedy, wait! Speedy: what? You're the carrying me. Gladus: We need to help this pup. Speedy: Why? Gladus: No time for questions. Now run as fast as you can to the Pup, and bring it here) Speedy: (does exactly that) now what? Ub: Stop ruining everything (charges towards the two) Gladus: Let's go! (phases he, Speedy, and the AlienPup through the ground) Ub: I will get them with my new inventions (whistles, and and the cheetahs and rhinos transform into a key) (Ub pulls out a hand-sized, green box with a key hole) Ub: Yus!!! I have the new transformation! (Inserts the key) (The box emits a powerful lasers, creting copies of Ren, Speedy, Zon, and the others) Evil Ren: Where am I? Evil Zon: I think we've been taken to another universe. Evil Speedy: how are you so sure? Evil Zon: Look! It's goody-goody-two shoes Ub! Ub: Who said I was nice!?! Evil Zon: that proves it. Ub: I need you guys to chase after your good copies. Evil Ancy: Easy. They're too nice to even fight. Evil Ren: Oh, I forgot about this alien pup. I'll name him T Crusher. T Crusher: (wags his tail as Evil Ren pets him) Evil Ren: I think he likes me. (smiles) at a completely white room Dr. Pepper: I need you guys, to defend yourselves, because you are in danger against evil versions of yourself. Ancy: Easy. They're so mean they'll fight each other. Ren: Oh, I forgot about this alien pup. I'll name him X Pup. X Pup: (wags his tail as Ren pets him) Ren: I think he likes me. (smiles) Trivia *Evil copies of the heroes have been made. *For Episodes 4-10 (Excluding 5), Ren, and someone else will be using alot of aliens. Major Events *Ren and his friends have been duplicated by Ub. Category:Episodes Category:Ren X